


Lost and Found

by monlove514



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Being Lost, Developing Friendships, Freeform, Friendship, Friendship/Love, HyungHyuk - Freeform, M/M, Souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monlove514/pseuds/monlove514
Summary: What happened if you meets someone attractive inside an old house?
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon & Lee Minhyuk, Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk
Kudos: 18





	Lost and Found

Minhyuk is a traveler and he likes to visit every old building all around the world to learn the story behind it with his architect friend who is sometimes accompany him to learn the building's structure, or another photographer friend who likes to learn history to share it with the pictures he took in his own blog. His parents stay in Seoul to work on their travel agency and let him explores the world by himself after saving money from his part time jobs he had.

This time he choose a building near his new rent house. It's the benefit for having so many friends that he can get low price for living and travelling. He just moved there but he's already heard rumors of the old house at the end of the street. Some said it's abandoned and looks scary at night, but others said there is someone who lives inside but never goes out to socialize with them, so people don't suggest him to ring the bell's house.

The neighborhoods are pretty busy because there are few cafes and small shops which makes Minhyuk feels comfortable living in there. They make Minhyuk stopped in their place and give him either foods or a must given gift when someone moved in, such as tissues or detergent.

It was a sunny Sunday when he's walking in the crowded street while sipping his hot latte, until his feet stopped walking in front of the big house. He doesn't know why, but this house attracted him, maybe because he always likes old buildings. The front exterior of this house looks like a small castle, the wall is white stone brick and has a beautiful wood door with mounted black lantern sconces hanging in the two sides of the door, and there are two closed glass windows which show a coral floral curtain behind, and is so quiet like there is no one inside.

He tries to open the tall wrought iron gate with his free hand until he hears a crack voice from the door that is 5 meters away from his standing place and he sees an old lady comes out from the house. Minhyuk get panicked and bended his body to bow and apologize. The lady smiled and walked out towards the gate to opened it easily. She has the key, of course. But maybe, because she doesn't bring any keys with her.

After few seconds the heavy gate opened, Minhyuk slides in between the gap, following the old lady to go inside.

Minhyuk steps in the yard and admiring the garden behind the tall gate. There are types of flowers and Minhyuk recognized there is red rose bushes which shows its beautiful petals. The lady walked slowly, understanding about her guest wants to enjoy his trip in the garden before actually set his foot inside the house.

"This garden is amazing. I wonder how do you take care all of these pretty flowers."

"Oh, we have some workers for taking care this garden and another workers inside the house."

"We? How many people living here?" Minhyuk is now walking down the stairs. He never think of how big is this house from outside because it's very huge inside. The first floor only has some fluffy fur couches and so many shiny old furnitures, looks like it taken care really well, but he hasn't met anyone since he comes in.

And now he's arrived in the end of the stairs, and everything seems different than the first floor. It has only a long narrow hallway with so many wood doors among the green walls, and hanging lamps in the ceiling. The lady opened the first door in their left side and showed him another large living room inside. Minhyuk's eyes widened at the very classical furnitures inside. He is not a fan of antique items, but he falls in love with everything he sees there.

"You can stay here for a while. I will call my grandson in his room. He will be happy to know you. While waiting, I will ask our maid to bring something for you."

Minhyuk observing the room in awe after the lady left him alone, before a girl in maid lace dress comes and told him to enjoy the tea and some cookies she served. The room is a bit cold, maybe because it's underground that sunshine can't comes in. He chose to sit down and put away his latte cup to exchange it with the hot tea in a ceramic flowery mug. The jasmine's aroma from the tea is very calming, it makes him close his eyes to enjoy the silence.

"This is my grandson, Hyungwon." Minhyuk opens his eyes and startled of the sudden voice. He's sure he doesn't hear any sounds but they are already standing beside the long sofa he sits on.

The lady pushed a handsome boy with black long hair to sit beside Minhyuk. He looks attractive despite of being ignorance. "Hi, I'm Minhyuk, nice to meet you, Hyungwon." The taller boy nods and let Minhyuk's hand hanging in the air. In opposite side, it grows Minhyuk's curiousity more. He began to ask more but it's only the lady who answered it all. Sometimes Hyungwon nodded to agreeing his grandma's words and most of the time he stares at the blank space between the large standing pendulum clock and where the gold picture frames hanging perfectly in the cream wall, while his hands fidgeting to play with the thick and long wool coat he wears.

It's 6 in the evening when Minhyuk follows Hyungwon's stare into the antique clock and he feels hungry and planning to have his dinner early with his friends. The grandma left them about an half hour ago to take shower and Hyungwon stays quiet eventhough Minhyuk talks so much and he emptied the teapot already.

He's about to stand up but Hyungwon's hand stopped him. He touched Minhyuk's arm and says, "Stay here. With me." His voice is deep but soft and calming. "I have no friend." 

"How about you going out from this house and stay in my place instead? I will introduce you to my friends." Minhyuk smiled and hold Hyungwon's hand that touched him before, and he rubs his hands. "Are you feeling cold? Your hand is cold. You are already wearing a thick coat though?" 

"I'm sick. I can't go out." Minhyuk feels bad because he can go everywhere he wants but this friend is always home everyday, like he's trapped. He can't imagine if he always stay at home and can't go outside because of his body condition. That explains why his skin looks pale because he never touched by the sunshine.

"I will bring my friends here, if it's okay for you and your grandma?" Hyungwon nods, but Minhyuk isn't sure because the lady looks worried when he asked her about his idea, so he always comes back alone at least twice a week. He's already told his friends about Hyungwon's situation and they are willingly to come to the house if Minhyuk ask them later.

Minhyuk is now a friend for Hyungwon eventhough he talks more than Hyungwon does. Hyungwon is quiet but Minhyuk found out that he has unique taste and Minhyuk learns many new things from him. The more he knows about Hyungwon, the more he likes him.

Hyungwon gives him a room tour every visit, and shares a story in every room, makes him wonders how long is the hallway. He doesn't talk much but Minhyuk understand all of the stories he told, about the library and his dad's book collection in his private workroom, or about the large closet room and his mom's pretty lace dresses and gowns she designed herself, until his own bedroom where Minhyuk spends most of his visit with only sitting next to each other with Hyungwon in his bed, listening to his favorite music. Hyungwon gets tired easily, but he stays awake because Minhyuk is there. It's like the proverb of 'one apple a day keeps you away from the doctor' but the apple is Minhyuk. He needs Minhyuk, not the doctor.

Another day he asked Changkyun, his close friend from his hometown to visit Hyungwon. He comes once a month because of his dad's work in that town. Changkyun is also a quiet person and basically Minhyuk is talking to himself because Hyungwon and Changkyun only stares at each other, like they are talking in their own language, or even fighting? Only them know.

Changkyun stays at Minhyuk's house for a week and he asks Minhyuk to visit the big house everyday. Minhyuk doesn't get the answer of why he wants to visit there everyday, because Changkyun said he doesn't come for Hyungwon, and it's right. In the next days Changkyun always left Minhyuk and Hyungwon together in the bedroom and he goes missing in the hallway. He said he's taking a house tour on his own and informs his dad about the unique things he saw as his dad is an antique collector. Changkyun always pops out of nowhere to tell Minhyuk he's hungry, he's tired, or anything he feels everyday to excuse themselves.

Hyungwon is now talking more and his hand touching Minhyuk more. His grandma says she likes that his grandson changed for the better and has ever asked Minhyuk to live together with them in the big house, but Minhyuk apologize because he tends to move in and out in whenever he wants to fulfill his dream to explore the world.

It's the day when his friends come to Minhyuk's new house and Kihyun the photographer asked Minhyuk about Hyungwon. 

"I think he's now feeling better and maybe it's okay if you guys meet him. But i warn you, he's a bit shy because he's alone for years and he doesn't know how to have a conversation."

"I don't see him being sick, hyung. He's just... normal." Changkyun fixed his glasses up on his nose and continues to play with his phone.

"Maybe because you don't touch him. He feels cold." Minhyuk tries to explain but Changkyun just shrugged it off.

"Anyway do you have a photo of him?" One of his friend called Wonho, asked for a picture because he's curious with the handsome guy that Minhyuk told him everytime they talk in the phone call.

He taps his head slowly. He's too focused taking care of the guy and forgets everything when they're together. "I think I did, but I can't find the polaroid photo anywhere. Perhaps I left it in his house."

"How far is your relationship going? You guys are touching? But never take selfies together?" Jooheon drops his phone aside and began to ask. His friend's story is more interesting than his phone.

"What? It's a normal touch, like we shake hands everytime I visit him, or when I checked his body temperature by his forehead, or a light touch when we took the same cookies in a jar, or when he says he likes me while grabbing both my hand...." After seeing Jooheon's laugh, Minhyuk realised that he's being tricked. He likes Hyungwon and his friends know it clearly by his shining face when he's telling stories about Hyungwon. 

"So, let's go there after lunch." Shownu, the oldest among them, rubs his belly and dragged his backpack in one hand sliding it over his shoulder. "It's on me." And all of them running behind Shownu with happy loud noises.

"So this is the house? Looks scary. Hyung, I'm scared...." Jooheon hides behind Shownu and holds Wonho's arm for safety.

Kihyun takes his camera and started to shoot every angles of the house. "This is amazing. I like this house already. I can't wait to know when was this house built. Come on Minhyuk, ring the bell."

"The door will automatically opened though. There is camera above your head, hyung." Right after what Changkyun said, the gate and the door is opened. Minhyuk doesn't know how Changkyun found out about it. He always wonder why the grandma comes out of the house before his hand can reach the bell in the inner side of the tall gate.

Minhyuk bows to the grandma in the living room then proceed to go down the stairs heading to Hyungwon's room like always. His friends followed him in silence while admiring the house interiors.

He knocks the door first then opened it to found out Hyungwon is sleeping in his bed. The white sheet is covering half of his body.

"Hyungwon, it's me. I bring my friends that I've told you before." Minhyuk sits on the side of bed, stroking Hyungwon's dark hair. It's really soft and addictive. Changkyun sits on a couch in the other side of the room and stares at Hyungwon, like usual. At least today he stays in the room.

"I'm sorry friends, I think we can meet him later. He's sleeping like the dead," says Minhyuk and chuckles to himself. They waited too long for him to wake up. His friends look confused but they followed him to leave the room.

Minhyuk excuses himself and his friends to the grandma who is smiling and nodding behind the thick book she holds, and telling his friends to go back to his house.

"So guys, what do you think about the Hyungwon guy?" Changkyun started the conversation out of nowhere.

"Yeah I know he's sleeping, but you can see his handsome face, right?" Minhyuk smiles at the Hyungwon's image in his head. It's the first time he sees the sleeping Hyungwon and he looks like an angel, so calm and soft.

"Do you want to hear my honest opinion?" Wonho stopped walking and the others quickly pushed him to the pavement, near the neon pink themed cafe. 

"You can't stop walking like that in this crowded street, hyung! You could cause a crash." Kihyun holds Wonho's hand tightly. His black camera is safely hanging around his neck and the strap is kinda tangled, but he doesn't care about his precious camera anymore when he's worrying about others.

"What is it, hyung? Is he ugly?" Minhyuk asked Wonho after they decided to visit a coffee shop beside the pink cafe.

Wonho sips his iced coffee slowly. Looks like he is thinking about what will he say to not hurting his friend. "Uh, I am not sure, because I don't know what he looks like." 

Before Minhyuk replies, Shownu says, "Let me start this. I don't know if we have the same thought, but Minhyuk, I saw nothing and no one there. I was waiting for him to come in that room, but you only talk with Changkyun in that bed and keep saying he's sleeping." Shownu taps his finger on the table, worried.

Minhyuk wants to say something again but the words are hanging in the air and left his mouth opened. How can they saw nothing, Hyungwon is clearly there, in his bed, sleeping peacefully.

"If you realise, I stopped taking pictures after we entered the house. It's kinda impolite to take pictures in someone's house. Besides, you didn't introduce us to the grandma before. You just entered the house and go straight inside the room. But I agreed, it's a very beautiful house."

The others nod their heads, agreeing to what Kihyun said. Jooheon whispered that he's scared in a low voice and only Wonho who can hear it because Jooheon sticks to his body all the time. 

"But, Changkyun, you come with me almost everyday and I saw you were looking at Hyungwon too." Minhyuk remembers there is a witness that may help him to explain it.

"I.... I'm surprised that the hyungs can't see them," he replied with his head down.

"Changkyun, do you hide something?" Wonho asked him in serious face.

"I don't know if it can help you, Minhyuk hyung. Yes I can see Hyungwon. And the grandma let us to go straight to Hyungwon hyung's room because she treats us like her own grandsons already. She even asked Minhyuk hyung to stay there."

"See?"

"But I can't say this to you. Hyungwon told me about something he can't say to you."

"I never see you two talking."

"We did. We talked but you can't hear us." Jooheon looks like he knows where this conversation going, closed his ears tightly. Changkyun continues, "I think it's the right time to say it all. Hyungwon's body you saw, has no breath, has no heartbeats. He's not a human like us."

"No way, Changkyun, it's not funny." Minhyuk feels his heart hurts and his head is in pain. He stands up quickly and run back to the house. He can't think of anything else beside he wants to see Hyungwon again with his eyes and make sure he's alive. His body is always cold but Minhyuk never realised about the heartbeat when he checked his body.

"Hyungwon wake up! Hyungwon you're real! Please come here!" He keeps shouting outside the house, waiting it to be opened like usual. When the gate is finally opened, he sees the grandma behind the door looks so sad, like she knows that Minhyuk already know the truth.

"What is this? Hyungwon is there, I talk with him almost everyday. Grandma, please say something." He kneeled down in frustration but the old lady looks away ignoring Minhyuk in front of her.

"Minhyuk-ah, I'm sorry for lying to you." There is Hyungwon standing in the upper stairs looks pale as usual, and Minhyuk runs to hug him. 

"No, you're real, you're not lying. You're sick, just go back to your bedroom, Hyungwon-ah. I will accompany you in your bed, okay? Huh? I won't go anywhere." He feels the tears won't stop falling down his cheeks, reassuring himself that the person in his arms is a real human.

"No, you can't." Hyungwon pushed Minhyuk away with sad face. "I will be here forever, but you can't."

"Then why are you showing yourself to me? Isn't it better if I never know you in the first place?" Minhyuk lets out his anger but his eyes still full of love towards Hyungwon.

Changkyun who comes earlier than the others embracing Minhyuk to calm him. "Hyung, take a deep breath. Please calm yourself first." 

"I don't even know when will I disappear, but it's better if I tell you now, I can say my goodbye in advance." And by his last words, Hyungwon disappeared, makes the grandma shocked and Minhyuk lose his consciousness in Changkyun's arm. The others finally came to the house and get more confused to see Minhyuk fainted.

Few month passed and Changkyun decided to stay in that town to accompany Minhyuk. His friends act like there's nothing happened and trying to cheer him up. Nothing's changed. Minhyuk lost his own self and lives like a zombie.

It was the forth month when Minhyuk went to eat his lunch Wonho and Shownu and spending his day by talking about foods, and his eyes caught a silver car entering the big house in the end of the street. He finished his meal in a hurry and run to the house, leaving both of his friends worried and calling the others to come as well. 

Minhyuk came right before a middle age man almost closing the gate. Luckily, the gate is too heavy and he has more time before it closes completely.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I'm Hyungwon's friend, are you perhaps his dad or his relative?" Minhyuk hold his breath waiting for the answer but the man frowned, looked confused and he just let Minhyuk comes into the house.

The house is still the same, except now Minhyuk is sitting in the velvety couch where the grandma usually spend the day with reading books. He never sat there because he always go straight to the ground floor. The whole situations make him awkward since he's facing the man and a woman in front of him.

"We are Hyungwon's parents," said the dad. Minhyuk is recalling on how Hyungwon's look so similar with her mom, and she's smiled when Minhyuk turns his head towards her.

"My name is Minhyuk, Hyungwon's friend. I can see Hyungwon has the same eyes like you, ma'am."

"I'm sorry but how do you know about our son?" His mom looks puzzled by Minhyuk's introduction.

"I... I came here almost everyday, before he left," replied Minhyuk while taking a deep breath. He tried to forget about this cold guy but he can't. He's been friends with Hyungwon more than a month but his affection is growing to like him as more than just friends.

"Hyungwon never had a friend because he was homeschooling since he was a kid. He's sick and can't go outside. And what makes us believe that you're his friend?"

Right. What should he say to prove them that he saw Hyungwon's ghost? The parents were abroad and this is the first time they meet. "The grandma living here? Where is she? She knows about me because she brought Hyungwon to be friends with me."

"That's impossible. Hyungwon was never here since months ago." His dad looks angry after hearing Minhyuk's words. He stands up and about to kick Minhyuk out of the house, but his mom holds the dad's hand. "Maybe mom can explain what happened here while we were away."

"Yes, I know him. You will never believe that Hyungwon was here all the time, but only his soul." A familiar voice heard from the corner of the room, showing the grandma that holding something behind his back.

It's when the grandma pulling someone's hand to walk in front of her and show them what she hides, Minhyuk startled and run from his seat towards them. "Hyungwon! You're here?"

The boy looks confused but he hugs Minhyuk back. "Yeah, I'm just arrived here. But... who are you?"

"Do you forget me already? It's just four months or more since you disappeared." The fact that Hyungwon doesn't know who is he hits hard. His heart feels aching, while his hands still wrapped in Hyungwon's waist.

"I was always in the hospital because I was in coma for months." 

"So you're still alive?" Minhyuk slaps himself and winced in pain. "It's real."

"Hey, young boy. It's more than enough that you lied to us about seeing Hyungwon, and now he's here and you said he's still alive like you wanted him to disappear forever! Please get out of my house before I...."

"No dad please! He said he knows me, and grandma said she knows him too. Please let him stay and explain more." Hyungwon shouted and he feels weak for sudden. Minhyuk quickly wrapped his hands around Hyungwon's body to support him.

"Please take rest first, I'll accompany you to your bed, okay?" After he gets a nod from he latter, he guides Hyungwon to go down the stairs and the parents let him to do that. 

Hyungwon caressed his bed with care and Minhyuk helped him to lay in the bed and covers his body with the white blanket which is very familiar to him. The blanket has a nice smell. Minhyuk remembered Hyungwon smelled like the blanket too.

"It's nice to see you again in this bed." Minhyuk sits on the usual spot beside Hyungwon and leans back on the headboard. His hand touching Hyungwon's arm over the blanket to make him comfortable with his indirect touch.

"I have no friends, but how do you know about me?" Hyungwon said, almost mumbling.

"I'm your first friend. I'm honored to get to know about you." and Minhyuk told him the whole story, the first time he moved into the town and his aim to visit every buildings include his house, when the grandma introduced him to Hyungwon, how they make friends with each other and also with his friend Changkyun who can communicate well with him, until how he left Minhyuk after knowing the truth.

"It's not easy to see someone disappeared in front of your eyes," he said, with an awkward chuckle.

"I'm still doesn't get it why it happened. I need some time to take rest and remember all of the story you've just told me." And it's Hyungwon's turn to tell Minhyuk about his diseases that makes him hard to breathe since he was a kid, so he can't do too much activities, and lately he was sent to the hospital because he lost his consciousness last year and his parents just told him that he was getting some treatments before he came back to life months ago.

"This story is like a serial drama on tv or in a book. But when they got amnesia, ones of them get mad because they can't remember anything and doesn't want to meet anyone." Minhyuk takes a pause before continuing, "Why did you let me stay to explain these weird experience to you? You will never know if I'm lying, since the whole story is unavailable in real life. You know, I was seeing your ghost, I mean your soul that left your body."

Hyungwon tries hard to hold his laugh while his hand holding his chest, makes Minhyuk worried. "How is it? How do you feel about seeing a ghost?"

"Do you mean a handsome ghost? Of course I like it!" Minhyuk covers his mouth in shocked because of his own words. He feels ashamed of revealing what's on his mind, while Hyungwon raised an eyebrow looking at him.

"You're so funny. Thanks for making me laugh. Do you wanna be friends with me?" he asked while waiting for Minhyuk to shake his hand. It hurts Minhyuk a little because they are friends already, but Hyungwon doesn't remember the things happened when he's in coma.

"You've asked the same thing that time. Hi I'm Minhyuk and nice to be your friend, Hyungwon!" Minhyuk is happily shaking Hyungwon's hand. But that smile is kind of forced and different than his usual smile.

"Ah, here. I saw this polaroid photo in the table near the couch." Hyungwon reached a paper of a picture of Minhyuk in his pocket and showed it to his new friend.

Minhyuk saw the photo and smiled again. This was the photo he was looking for when his friends asked about Hyungwon before. "This is supposed to be our selfie but you weren't caught on camera." 

"This photo is the reason why I have to trust you." Hyungwon said he's not gonna trust him if Minhyuk didn't left the photo in the table and it makes him relieved that his clumsiness can bring luckiness.

They went silent for a while, swimming in their own thoughts before they suddenly exchanged a glance and laugh in sync. Then Minhyuk's phone ringing, showing Changkyun's name on the display.  
"Yes Changkyun?" 

Hyungwon can hear someone is talking back in panic from the call phone, and it's too noisy because all of them are trying to talk too.

"Hyung, we're outside the house and we can't find the bell and the gate won't open and we shouted but no one hear us and now we're panicked because Shownu hyung said you ran away, and WHERE ARE YOU NOW HYUNG? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?"

Minhyuk and Hyungwon laughed and Hyungwon gives him a sign to Minhyuk to go upstairs to let his friends enter his house.

"Wait for a minute, I'll open the door." Minhyuk forced Hyungwon to sleep but he's curious with Minhyuk's friends on the phone and he wants to meet him as well, so he follows Minhyuk slowly.

Hyungwon's parents still in the living room with the grandma, it seems that the grandma already explained everything to them because his mom smiles brightly when she saw the two boys showed up and she notices about Hyungwon holds Minhyuk's hand, and even his dad let Minhyuk's friends entered the house, but they politely refused it so they only talk in the yard.

"So here is Hyungwon. The real Hyungwon that you guys couldn't see that time." Minhyuk introduces Hyungwon proudly. He is glad that he can prove to his friends about him was not lying about his sick friend inside the bedroom, even though his friends don't need that. They are already believe in his friend's words.

"You're handsome if your body feels warm like now, hyung." Hyungwon tilts his head when Changkyun hold his hand for a long time. "I am the only friend who can saw you, and I'm the one who makes Minhyuk hyung to get closer to you by coming here like everyday, and left you both being touchy in your bedroom," Changkyun paused and his smile is widened because of Hyungwon's reaction and Minhyuk's panicked face, "And I'm the one who helps Minhyuk hyung to get over his sadness after you're gone." 

"Well thank you so much my hero for revealing what have you done to us, but we're just friends then and now." Minhyuk won't let Hyungwon ask for more by quickly telling his friends that he's gonna treat them dinner because he's happy today. Seeing Hyungwon keeps silent, the others feels awkward and whispered to Minhyuk to let Hyungwon joins them.

"I need to ask your parents first... about how if you join us for dinner?" The image of the angry dad before flashed in his mind and he's a bit scared to talk with him again, plus Hyungwon never goes outside except to the hospital of course.

"You don't need my permission. If Hyungwon wants to go, then go bring him with you." Hyungwon's dad appeared from the opened door, seems like he's eavesdropping all of the conversation they had. "But in one condition, you have to take care of him well, now and forever. He's still under a doctor's care."

"Thanks dad," says Hyungwon with a big smile. He's happy that he can experienced a coma which let his soul wandered in his own house and met a very good friend, and now he's meeting new friends which he never had before. He reminds himself to talk with his grandma to thank her for everything she has done while he was away from this life.

He's looking at the bright boy who is now shouting to his friends while choosing what will they eat tonight.

"No, Kihyun. I won't let you eat chicken tonight! We have to eat delicious food to celebrate today!"

"How about ramen?" 

"Wonho hyung, can you please suggest us more delicious food to eat?"

"Ramen is delicious!!!"

"I like seafood." Suddenly no one's talking after they heard a soft voice beside Minhyuk. Hyungwon feels confused of the sudden silence then looked down to his fidgeting hands.

Minhyuk caught the sign and said, "Okay! Let's go to eat seafood tonight!" 

"Yaaayyyyyyy!!!"

Everyone's shouting at Minhyuk while that one friend is sulking because he wants chicken more, but as always, as long as his friends happy he will be happy too.

Again, a new life started after Minhyuk found his someone's back. A real life where he can be a friend, a brother, or a lover to someone. Life's sometimes being harsh and pushed you down, but if there is a friend that willingly to stay beside you, grab their hands and be stronger.

**Author's Note:**

> It took weeks to finish this story and the plot changed so many times with the original plan. It's not a best one but I hope you enjoy reading it! 💜


End file.
